1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helicopter, in reduced scale form, for industrial use, that includes a modular structure, multiple rotors and wireless capability. The reduced scale modular airframe helicopter is remotely controlled, and provides a high performance platform for high or low altitude surveillance, with a payload such as camera systems for photographic missions. The reduced scale helicopter of the present invention may be used for industrial use, for example in surveillance operations, such as border control, crime prevention, military reconnaissance, disaster reconnaissance, etc., and is reliable to achieve a maximum flight time with a minimum of down time. The reduced scale helicopter of the present invention is a state of the art unmanned aerial vehicle/unmanned aircraft system (UAV)/(UAS) helicopter with a built-in autopilot and navigation system that allows for simple flight and usage by remote control, ground station control and non-remote control users.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Although reduced scale helicopters are in existence, they suffer from reliability problems, navigation problems, and have long delays in launch time. Further, present day helicopters suffer from a lack of features that would be advantageous in industrial use (used mostly as toys), and are not modular and upgradeable.
Thus, a reduced scale helicopter that could be used industrially, which includes state-of-the-art technology with high reliability, modularity, and upgraded features, such as multi-rotors and wireless capability, is desired.